Memorias
by xgabuchaxHale
Summary: ONESHOT. -Jazz recuerda aquel dia en el que Alice lo encontró y lo que ella le hizo sentir. -En que tanto piensas Jazzy?- escuche su melodiosa voz y su aliento chocando contra mi fría piel.


Y ahí estaba yo tumbado a su lado, mirándola fijamente, mientras me dedicaba una perfecta sonrisa. La amaba mas que a nada en este mundo.  
Ella desprendía mucha calidez, serenidad, amor, confianza y eso me hacia sentir muy bien.  
Hacia ya varios siglos que mi Alice y yo estábamos juntos. Se había convertido en mi vida, mi todo, sin ella no se donde estaría o en donde habría terminado mi vida.  
Por ella cambie mis hábitos alimenticios, me volví vegetariano, aunque aun me cuesta mucho trabajo el adaptarme a este nuevo estilo de vida, ya que años atrás era un mercenario,  
y mataba gente a mi antojo sin importarme nada ni nadie. Ahora la tengo en mi vida, fue quien encendió esa llama de la esperanza dentro de mí.  
Aun recuerdo a la perfección nuestro primer encuentro:

Había decidido entrar a un bar, había estado vagando por un tiempo sin saber que rumbo tomar, y me sentía demasiado deprimido por las cosas que había hecho  
al seguir las ordenes de María, así que fui directo a la barra con mis pensamientos atiborrando mi mente, se escuchó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose –un humano, pensé- pero no,  
ese olor no era el de un humano. Sentí sus pasos acercándose hacia mi, era uno de los míos, se sentó a mi lado y por fin pude saber quien era: su piel era igual de pálida que la mía, cabello corto y castaño levantado en puntas en distintas direcciones, tenia pinta de un pequeño duendecillo, uno muy hermoso.  
Unos ojos color dorado me miraban y de su boca se asomo una sonrisa.

Me parecía extraño que esta pequeña mujer pudiera emanar tantas emociones que nunca antes había sentido. Estaba abrumado.  
-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo- me dijo mirándome fijamente. Yo mas bien no supe que hacer, tuve que agachar la cabeza como buen caballero sureño y le dije  
–Lo siento señorita, me confunde. -

Ella me sonrió con gran entusiasmo y me tendió la mano. Yo la tome sin detenerme a buscarle un significado a mis actos.  
Y por primera vez en casi un siglo, _sentí_ ESPERANZA.  
Ese sentimiento me invadió de lleno, gracias a ella. Y aun me confundía todo su esplendor, sus oleadas con bellos sentimientos que jamás experimente, me golpeaban … y era agradable.  
Así fue como ella me dijo que llevaba tiempo buscándome, que veía el futuro y me había visto en el y que yo me enamoraría de ella y ella de mi.  
Era confuso pero aun así le seguí, me había deslumbrado en tan solo un pequeño momento.

Ahora debíamos buscar a la familia de un doctor llamado Carlisle Cullen que según ella nos aceptaría en su familia con los brazos abiertos y que tenían una alimentación diferente: eran vegetarianos, solo se alimentaban de sangre de animales. No dude ni un segundo y me deje guiar por ella hasta donde fuera que me llevara.  
Y tal y como ella lo había predicho, el Dr. Cullen nos acepto como parte de su familia, ahora seriamos sus hijos, aparte de los que ya tenia eran 3, una chica realmente muy hermosa, cabello rubio, Rosalie era su nombre, con un parecido a mi, así que el Dr. Cullen dijo que nos harían pasar por gemelos. Luego estaba Emmett muy musculoso, de gran cuerpo, parecía un oso, su cabello negro y rizado, por último Edward cabellos cobrizos despeinados quien también se veía musculoso claro no tanto como Emmett.  
El Dr. Carlisle era rubio, mas bien parecido a una estrella de cine, con gran porte. Su esposa Esme era igual de hermosa que Rosalie, con una sonrisa que me daba paz.

-En que tanto piensas Jazzy?- escuche su melodiosa voz y su aliento chocando contra mi fría piel.  
Suspiré – _Mi_ pequeña, pienso en la primera vez que me viste, y en lo perfectamente hermosa que te veías!. Le acaricié la mejilla.  
He pasado junto a ti las mejores décadas de mi vida, y aun me haces sentir como aquella primera vez.  
Es como si hicieras latir mi frio corazón cada vez que te me acercas o desprendes tus bellas emociones.  
- Nos miramos un segundo que me pareció una eternidad y pude entender todo, con tan solo una mirada.  
La atraje hacia mí, sin dejar de mirarla y nuestros fríos labios se unieron lentamente, podía sentir su dulce sabor en mi boca.  
Ella era todo y lo único que necesitaba, la amaba aun más que la primera vez.


End file.
